Blinker
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Mata ini mungkin bosan akan kehidupan yang terlalu datar. Aku bukanlah orang netralis yang tak pernah membuat perkara. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka bila sendiri. Kehidupan ini mulai berbeda semenjak orang itu membuka tutup mata ini. Baker!Shizuo and Raijin Days.
1. Chapter 1

Hidup ini terkadang begitu datar dan tak memiliki hal spesial yang begitu membuatku tersenyum. Entah karena aku memang tidak terlalu suka tersenyum … atau aku memang tidak menikmati hidup ini. Aku hanya sering melakukan hal-hal biasa yang mungkin tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagiku. Aku juga merupakan orang normal seperti halnya teman-temanku. Namun, mereka berbeda denganku yang selalu merasa lebih baik buat sendiri.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku merupakan orang yang tidak terlalu menerima kehidupan. Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak seperti itu juga. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran. Adikku mengatakan mungkin sebuah sekolah dengan asrama dapat membantuku untuk lebih membaur dengan orang-orang. Namun, kenyataannya sama seperti di awal. Aku memang hanya bisa bermain dengan orang-orang terdekatku.

Sampai … orang itu membuka penutup mata ini.

_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, TYPO(S), FREAK, OOC, NEWBIE**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blinker**_

_**First page**_

.

.

Deru angin malam masih terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telinga setiap nara. Sayup-sayup embun dingin mulai menguap menjadi titik-titik awan yang membendung. Vegetasi basah yang masih berayun ke kiri dan kanan menyebabkan bunyi gesekan antara daun yang satu dengan daun yang lainnya. Bumi yang berputar pada porosnya tampak mengejar sang matahari pada lintasan elipsnya. Terasa begitu santai dan sejuk saat netra memandang ke luar jendela. Netranya yang masih lelah dan sayup tempak mulai terpejam. Namun, matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari bahwa dia harus berangkat kerja di akhir minggu ini.

Dengan malas dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengenakan seragam yang selalu dipakainya untuk bekerja. Sudah terbiasa baginya untuk berangkat kerja lebih awal. Suasana subuh yang diselimuti angin yang segar membuatnya sedikit semangat. Dengan helaan napas kecil dia berhasil keluar dari kamar yang cukup besar tersebut. Matanya menatap malas lorong yang terlalu panjang.

Ya, saat ini dia sedang di asrama sekolah. Sudah hampir dua tahun lebih dia tinggal di asrama ini. Namun, entah kenapa hal itu malah membuatnya semakin malas untuk mengunjungi sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari asramanya. Dengan perlahan dia menuruni tangga yang ada untuk menuju lantai dasar. Sedikit raut kekesalan terpatri di wajahnya saat mengingat bahwa dia lupa untuk makan pagi. Rasa malasnya tampak lebih menang daripada rasa laparnya.

'TRAK'

Dia meletakkan _skateboard_-nya pada lantai dan menginjaknya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Dia tampak menggerakkan alat transportasi murah itu sembari menaikkan kaki kananya. Kacamata biru masih bertengger manis di hidungnya. Kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam tampak begitu cocok di tubuhnya. Di kepalanya tampak sebuah kupluk hitam bertengger manis. Sesekali dia memperbaiki _headphone_ yang digunakannya sembari terus berjalan.

Matanya memperhatikan kegiatan dunia yang masih pasif. Dimana para nara masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sesekali dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan pagi bersama keluarganya. Ah, tidak heran hal itu terjadi di pagi buta ini. Akhir minggu dimana keluarga berkumpul dan bercerita bersama. Ha—ah, terkadang dia cukup iri dengan hal itu. Disaat orang bersenang-senang, dia harus berakhir di ruangan bernuansa coklat muda ini.

'KLANG'

"Ah, Shizuo-_san_, kau pagi seperti biasanya," ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek dan mata yang indah. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya saat sosok yang dipanggilnya Shizuo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya kau harus minum ini terlebih dahulu."

'TRAK'

Shizuo mengangkat papan skateboard miliknya sembari menatap sebotol minuman yang diarahkan kepadanya. Mata karamelnya menatap botol itu dengan semangat. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari mengambil botol bertuliskan '_Strawberry Milk_' tersebut. Dia memasuki ruangan kecil yang penuh dengan beberapa loker kecil sembari membuka tutup botol minuman tesebut. Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kecil sembari meminum susu tersebut.

"Lucunya. Bocah laki-laki dengan gaya sepertinya menyukai susu yang manis," ucap wanita tersebut dengan pelan—sehingga tidak dapat didengar oleh Shizuo. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikkan tulisan _closed_ pada pintu menjadi _open_. Dia keluar dari toko tersebut sembari memandang papan besar yang terpajang di atas toko tersebut.

"_Milk Bakery_"

Dia menghela napas lelah sembari kembali masuk dan menghampiri Shizuo. "Jika kau sudah selesai, kau boleh mulai memanggang di belakang," ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah apron hitam kepada bocah pirang tersebut. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan mengambil apron tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju dapur yang lumayan besar yang terletak di belakang toko tersebut.

Dia tampak mulai merapikan barang-barang yang ada di sana dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari yang ada di dekatnya.

'TRAK'

Shizuo meletakkan adonan roti yang ada di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Wadah yang digunakannya cukup besar. Dia mengambil sedikit adonan tersebut dan meratakannya dengan menggunakan gulungan perata. Tangannya dengan lihai meratakan adonan tersebut menjadi sangat tipis. Setelah itu dia melipat adonan tersebut menjadi dua dan memipihkannya lagi. Kemudian dia kembali melipatnya menjadi dua dan meratakannya menjadi tipis. Begitulah yang dikerjakannya sampai beberapa kali. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Shizuo membentuk adonan tersebut menjadi beberapa buah bulan sabit.

Dia menyusun adonan yang sudah terbentuk tersebut di atas sebuah loyang besar dan meletakkannya ke dalam sebuah pemanggang besar yang sudah dinyalakannya sebelumnya. Sementara menunggu roti tersebut matang, Shizuo menaruh beberapa buah anggur di dalam sebuah wadah kaca kecil dan menghaluskannya. Dia menambahkan sedikit cream dan mengaduknya dengan rata.

'TING'

Shizuo meletakkan mangkuk tersebut dan membuka pemanggangnya dengan perlahan. Dia mengambil loyang besar tersebut dan meletakkannya di bawah. Shizuo tampak menusuk-nusuk roti tersebut agar tidak melengket pada loyang. Dia mendiamkannya sampai dingin sementara dia masih membuat selainya. Shizuo membawa selai tersebut mendekati roti yang sudah lumayan dingin dan mengoleskan selai di atasnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Shizuo melakukan itu semua secara perlahan sampai semua roti tampak sudah dihiasi. Dia menghela napas lega dan membawa roti tersebut keluar dari dapur. "_Manager_, rotinya sudah jadi," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan Loyang tersebut. Sang _Manager_ hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyusun roti-roti tersebut. Shizuo kembali ke dapur dan mulai memanggang beberapa jenis roti lainnya. _Croissant _yang tadi sepertinya sudah cukup banyak.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam tampak menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan saat kakinya menapak di sebuah jalan sempit. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Sekarang aku ada dimana? Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalanan di kota ini," ucapnya sembari terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan kecil tersebut. Dia menatap kakinya dengan intens. Entah kenapa, kaki itu tidak pernah lelah untuk mencari jalan yang benar. Sulit sekali ketika kau baru pindah ke sebuah kota yang masih sangat asing buatmu. Dia tampak mengambil kopi yang ada di kantung belanjaannya dan membuka tutupnya.

'BRUK'

Dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan kopinya saat merasakan sebuah tubuh besar menabraknya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia menatap kesal pada sosok yang baru saja menabraknya. "Ganti kopinya!" ucapnya sembari memplototi sosok tersebut.

"_What_? Menggantinya? Kau yang menabrakku!" balas sosok berambut pirang tersebut dengan kesal. Dia tampak menunduk dan mengambil gelas kopi yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. "Aku hanya menjatuhkan gelasnya. Kopinya tumpah sendiri. Berarti bukan salahku," ucapnya seraya meletakkan gelas tersebut di tangan sosok berambut hitam tersebut.

Hah?

Izaya memasang tampang cengo saat mendengar jawaban sosok pirang itu. Dengan kasar dia mengambil gelas tersebut. Dia menatap ke dalamnya. "Masih ada sedikit," batinnya sembari membetulkan bentuk gelas tersebut. Dia tersenyum kesal ke arah Shizuo. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Buatmu saja."

'CURRR'

Shizuo membulatkan matanya saat cairan hitam pekat yang pahit membasahi rambut pirangnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dai menatap sosok yang sedang tersenyum puas di hadapannya. "Kau! Dasar sialan!"

'PRANG'

Shizuo mengambil loyang yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala orang tersebut.

"_That hurt, dammit_!" ucap sosok itu sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sebentar lagi tampak membenjol. Dia meringis sembari menatap Shizuo dengan kesal. "Kau yang salah kenapa kau yang memukulku?"

"Itu salahmu karena lewat di tempat sempit seperti ini! Kau kira kau kutu yang bisa lewat seenaknya"

"Aku tidak tahu jalan, sialan!"

He?

Shizuo menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sembari membersihkan tumpahan kopi yang ada di kepalanya dengan kasar. "K-kau tersesat? Apa kau anak kecil?"

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan tajam dan menginjak kaki Shizuo. "Aku orang baru disini. Mana aku kanal dengan jalanan kecil seperti ini. Eh, sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong?"

Shizuo menghilang dari pandangan Izaya.

.

.

.

Izaya tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat mengetahui masakan orang tersebut sudah hitam pekat. Hampir seperti kopi yang tadi tumpah. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di pinggir jalanan sempit tersebut. Izaya tampak menunduk untuk menahan tawanya. Shizuo yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu mengeram kesal dan mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Izaya. "Hei, kau tidak boleh mengambil apa yang sudah kau berikan!" ucap Izaya nyaring.

Izaya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Shizuo dengan perlahan. "Hahaha aku tidak tahu jika kau seorang pemanggang roti. Tidak ada tampang. Tapi … buatanmu lumayan enak," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Izaya mengerling ke arah Shizuo dan mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Shizuo dan segera berlari dari tempat tersebut.

"Tung-tunggu! Hei!" Shizuo menghela napas lelah saat sudah tak melihat sosok yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Cih! Tidak perlu! Buat apa aku bertanya soal namanya. Dia itu orang asing yang seenaknya! Larinya saja cepat sekali seperti kutu! _Magic flea_!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Malam yang cukup melelahkan bagi Izaya yang baru saja dapat menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. "Permisi, Orihara Izaya ingin menyerahkan surat pemindahan," ucapnya seraya memberikan surat tersebut kepada seorang pria dengan rambut gimbal, Tanaka Tom.

Tom tampak membaca surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Kau sudah bisa mulai sekolah lusa. Kebutuhanmu akan diurus oleh sekertarisku. Kau boleh ke kamarmu. Ambil kunci kedua dari kanan yang ada di lemari kaca tersebut," ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah lemari kaca yang penuh dengan kunci yang tergantung rapi. "Oh iya, sekolah ini memiliki aturan untuk menempatkan dua orang dalam satu kamar. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa akur dengan teman sekamarmu."

Izaya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Beruntung suasana malam itu cukup terang. Jadi, tidak sulit bagi Izaya untuk mencari kamar yang dicarinya. Dia tersenyum lega saat menemukan kamar yang dicari-carinya.

Kamar nomor 404.

'CKLEK'

Izaya membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Mengingat waktu sudah cukup larut, Izaya berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sang penghuni kamar yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu.

Dan?

Izaya membulatkan matanya saat melihat hal yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria berambut pirang sedang berdiri dalam keadaan tak mengenakan pakaian, hanya handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sosok itu menatap Izaya balik. Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah tampak begitu _sexy _di mata Izaya. Dan Izaya menyadari wajah yang sangat familiar tersebut.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Baik Shizuo maupun Izaya saling pandang sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Shizuo, kau mau membuat teman sekamarmu ketakutan karena melihat tubuhmu atau kau sengaja menggodanya~"

'BRAK'

Dan sosok yang menggunakan kacamata tersebut tampak berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat berbahaya tersebut. Shizuo terengah-engah saat melemparkan sebuah kursi tepat di dinding kamarnya.

'SYUT'

Akibat gerakan yang terlalu ekstrim tersebut … handuk Shizuo terlepas. Dan Izaya hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau! Dasar tukang roti mesum!"

BERSAMBUNG….

Hehehe ini fic Shizaya yang lebih nyantai dan tidak menggunakan heavy theme. Semoga ada yang berminan untuk membacanya. Salam Oyabun.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jarang tersenyum bukan berarti tak bisa tersenyum. Tak pernah menangis bukan berarti tidak bisa menangis. Percaya belum berarti meyakini. Takut belum berarti tak memiliki keberanian. Sama seperti halnya diriku. Bukan karena aku tak bisa tersenyum, menangis, percaya, atau pun takut. Tak ada hal yang benar-benar memotivasi untukku. Hanya saja … tak pernah ada yang mengajariku untuk merasakan hal tersebut. Aku bukanlah seorang pengidap akrofobia yang tak pernah berpijak di tempat yang tinggi menjulang. Aku pun ingin berada di tempat yang tertinggi. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya menatap dunia luas dari tempat tertinggi.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa jiwa ini tak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti halnya orang lain. Apakah jiwaku sudah alah? Sudah tak bisa menerima akuisisi dari luar? Atau mungkin jiwaku tak lagi berfungsi sebagai aksis tubuhku. Haruskah aku terus menghadapi hal yang ada dengan sebuah logika? Sepertinya kedua tangan dan kaki ini sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mengampu kehidupan ini. Namun … aku tak ingin menyerah kepada kehidupan ini. Kalau pun kehidupanku masih panjang … aku ingin mewarnainya dengan perasaan yang baru. Bukan hanya sebuah perasaan yang menggambarkan kesunyian dalam hatiku.

Mungkinkah rasa lelah yang mengandam perasaanku? Rasa lelah ini bagaikan anestesi yang terus mengikis kesadaranku. Menyuruhku untuk tetap bermimpi dan tenggelam dalam dunia hayalan. Aku bukanlah seorang pemimpi. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Karena jika aku terus bermimpi … kenyataan akan semakin aksa dari pandanganku. Aku tidak ingin mimpi menutup kedua mataku. Aku ingin membuka kedua mataku. Namun kenapa setiap aku ingin membuka mata yang ada hanyalah pandangan gelap yang begitu kelam.

Apa mata ini masih terhalang oleh sesuatu? Dan aku akan berakhir menjadi seorang penunggu.

Sosok yang akan melepaskan ikatan ini. Ikatan kain penutup mata ini.

_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, TYPO(S), FREAK, OOC, Made by a NEWBIE**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blinker**_

_**Second page**_

.

.

Keheningan perlahan mengikis ruangan yang penuh dengan aura-aura yang begitu menekan. Gerakan yang tak terlalu menonjol semakin menambah aura kelam yang begitu menyengat. Seakan-akan wisa dapat menyemprot dari segala arah ketika ada yang angkat bicara. Dua sosok yang saling berjauhan tetap tak bergeming di tempat. Menanti siapa yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan yang semakin lama semakin berlarut.

"Kau…."

"Kau..."

Dan keheningan berbalik arah saat keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan. Entah merasa tegang atau sedikit canggung keduanya kembali terdiam dan menunggu suara kedua yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Namun yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang begitu memekakkan pikiran. Ingin rasanya membanting sesuatu agar suasana menjadi ramai. Ingin rasanya berteriak untuk menghilangkan suasana yang seperti kuburan ini. Ingin rasanya mem—

"Maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang berdiri di depan pintu saat itu." Dan akhirnya sosok berambut pirang itu sudah mau berbaik hati membanting keheningan yang ada. Dia tampak menengok sedikit ke arah pria berambut hitam yang sedang memainkan ujung bajunya. "Hei! kau mendengarkanku, bukan?" sosok itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menatapnya balik. Shizuo menghela napas berat sembari membaringkan dirinya pada ranjang tempatnya duduk. Dia menatap punggung pria tersebut dengan bingung. "Apa kau seorang tunawicara?" tak ada jawaban yang didapatkan Shizuo. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap ke sosok yang sedang membelakanginya tersebut. "Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Selamat datang di kamar ini." Shizuo mengutuk perkataannya barusan. Sejak kapan dia mejadi seramah ini terhadap orang lain? Dan sejak kapan dia menjadi banyak bicara seperti tadi.

"Izaya. Orihara Izaya. Dan terima kasih telah menerimaku di kamar ini." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Izaya. Bosan dengan keheningan itu, Izaya berbalik dan menghadap Shizuo dengan lekat. Dia bukanlah sosok pendiam. Seorang Izaya selalu tersenyum. Err, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "_So_, Shizu-_chan_, apa kau sudah lama tinggal disini?"

Shizu-_chan_?

"Ck! _Flea_! Jangan memanggilku sok akrab seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan dan ya, aku sudah lama disini. Sekitar dua tahun lebih," jawabnya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap tidak suka ke arah Izaya. Shizuo menyisir rambutnya dengan kasar menggunakan jari-jarinya. Tatapan lelah tampak tergambar di wajahnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Itu nama yang cocok untukmu. Bukankah kita akan sekamar? Kita pasti akrab dan dekat. _Right_, Shizu-_chan_?" Izaya tersenyum ke arah Shizuo yang memasang tampang sangat terganggu dengan panggilannya dan Izaya sangat mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun apa dikata, Izaya akan terus saja memanggilnya seperti itu.

'TWITCH'

"Tutup mulutmu yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak itu atau aku akan menyobeknya malam ini juga?" Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan tajam. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan semakin sulit jika harus sekamar dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti Izaya. Dan Shizuo kembali mengerang kesal saat Izaya hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Hish! Merepotkan! Cepat tidur, aku sudah lelah berbicara denganmu."

"Hahaha, Shizu-_chan kawai_~" ucap Izaya sembari memeluk bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Izaya hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangn melihat! Aku akan ganti baju."

"Ganti di kamar mandi!"

"Aku malas Shizu-_chan_~ dan jangan mengintip oke~?"

Shizuo hanya mendecih kesal sembari membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungi Izaya. Izaya tersenyum dan mulai membuka bajunya. Dia tampak mencari pakaian yang akan dipakaianya untuk tidur di dalam kopernya. Sepertinya besok dia harus merapikan semua pakaian ini. "Aku bilang jangan mengitip Shizu-_chan_~"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika orang dilarang maka akan semakin besar rasa penasaran untuk melanggarnya," ucap Shizuo sembari kembali memunggungi Izaya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang digunakannya. Izaya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—"

"Arrggh! Kalau sudah selesai cepat bilang! Aku ingin berbalik dan menyamankan posisi tidu—" ucapan Shizuo terputus saat dia melihat Izaya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari tersenyum tipis.

'PLAK'

Shizuo menampar kedua pipinya dengan kuat. "Ke-kenapa aku tersenyum?" tanyanya bingung seraya kembali memunggungi Izaya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Shizuo kembali membalikkan badannya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dari tidurnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya dengan nyaring. Matanya menatap kesal pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-ku tidak bisa tidur. Aku belum bisa menyesuaikan diri. Bo-boleh aku tidur di sebelahmu?"

"Kembali ke tampat tidurmu!"

"_But_, Shizu-_chan_~"

"Kembali-sekarang-juga!"

"_No_! Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"_Fine_! Jangan banyak bergerak!" ucap Shizuo pada akhirnya sembari bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan ruang untuk Izaya tidur. Izaya tersenyum tipis dan merebahkan dirinya dengan perlahan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Um, Shizu-_chan_, bisa geser sedikit?"

Shizuo bergeser.

"Um, sedikit lagi."

Shizuo kembali menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

"APA LAGI?" Shizuo tidak habis pikir dengan sosok yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa banyak dia mengalah dengan sosok baru yang membuatnya _stress _tersebut. Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. "Kalau kau tidak ingin sempit, kembali ke ranjangmu dan biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang!" Izaya hanya menggeleng saat mendengar ucapan Shizuo barusan. "Diam dan tidur, mengerti?" Izaya mengangguk mengerti saat Shizuo mengatakan hal tersebut.

Shizuo menghela napas lelah sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar, Shizuo membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat ini wajahnya sedang berhadapan dengan Izaya. Izaya yang pada saat itu belum tertidur hanya mampu membulatkan matanya saat merasakan napas Shizuo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Izaya memerah sempurna saat menyadari betapa dekat wajah mereka sekarang.

'BRUAK'

Izaya menendang Shizuo dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan Shizuo jatuh dari ranjangnya tersebut. "Eh, _go-gomen_!"

"TIDUR!"

"Ba-baik!"

Dan setelah acara kecil-kecilan tersebut, akhirnya Shizuo dapat tidur dengan tenang. Sementara Izaya, setelah kejadian muka memerah tadi, entah kenapa dia menjadi semakin berdebar ketika bagian tubuh Shizuo tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya._ Poor _Izaya yang susah untuk memejamkan mata.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Bias-bias sinar matahari tampak menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup tenang di sebuah _dorm_ besar. Izaya tampak menggeliat tak nyaman saat wajahnya disapa oleh cahaya sang mentari yang sudah membumbung di ufuk wetan. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak pucat itu mulai bergerak. Izaya tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya sekitar. Dia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang tersebut.

'TRAK'

Izaya mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar suara tersebut. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju sebuah dapur kecil yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Beruntung kamar di asrama ini memiliki sebuah dapur disetiap kamar. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat Shizuo sedang meletakkan dua piring _pancake _dengan sirup jeruk di atasnya. "Shizu-_chan_, sedang apa?"

"Apa kau tunanetra? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyiapkan makanan?" tanya Shizuo sembari meletakkan dua gelas susu pada meja kecil yang ada di dapur tersebut. Dia melihat Izaya yang sedang menatap makanan tersebut dengan datar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kalau kau mau makan saja dan jika kau tidak menyukainya silahkan ambil makanan di kantin di bawah." Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan dan mulai memotong _pancake_ tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan Izaya yang menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Izaya tersenyum lebar ke arah Shizuo. "Tentu saja aku akan memakannya. Ini buatan Shizu-_chan_, kan~?" Izaya tampak memotong _pancake_ tersebut dan mulai menyantapnya. Shizuo memperhatikan Izaya dengan lekat. "_What's the matter_, Shizu-_chan_?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan lekat.

"Tidak. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling hari ini."

"_Ha'i_~"

Shizuo meletakkan piringnya pada wastafel dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Shizuo menutup pintu di belakanganya dengan pelan. Dia menghela napas berat sembari menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. "Ke-kenapa aku merasa memperhatikannya begitu manarik? Apa ada yang salah dengan mataku. Ha—ah, sepertinya aku hanya kurang istirahat," ucap Shizuo sebelum membasuh wajahnya. Dengan cepat dia mengeringkan wajahnya dan keluar dari tempat tersebut. "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo cepat!"

Izaya mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengikuti Shizuo.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di gedung utama. Shizuo berjalan beriringan dengan Izaya. "Ini adalah ruangan kesenian dan yang di depannya adalah ruang olahraga." Shizuo melihat Izaya hanya mengangguk dan sesekali menengok ke dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut. "Dan yang ini adalah ruangan kesehatan. Ruangan yang berwana biru muda itu merupakan ruangan untuk beristirahat." Shizuo terus menjelaskan ruangan yang dilaluinya satu per satu. Sementara Izaya hanya sesekali tersenyum sembari berjalan dengan kedua tangannya tergenggam di belakang.

"Ini ruangan terakhir, ruangan untuk bimbingan bahasa asing. Dan kau lihat tiga gedung besar yang ada di sana?" Shizuo tampak menunjuk tiga buah gedung yang dibangun bersebelahan. "Gedung yang di sebelah kanan adalah gedung khusus untuk laboratorium dan penelitian, yang di tengah gedung khusus untuk ekstrakulikuler, dan yang terakhir adalah kantin sekolah. Sedangkan tempat khusus belajar dan mengajar ada di gedung depan. Gedung tempatmu pertama kali masuk. Kau mengingatnya?" Izaya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Shizuo.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa mereka teman-temanmu?" Izaya tampak menunjuk ke arah dua orang pria yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan membawa Izaya ke dua orang tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, yang berkacamata ini adalah Shinra dan ini Kadota," ucap Shizuo sembari menunjuk temannya satu per satu. "Dan kenalkan ini teman sekamarku, Izaya."

Mereka bertiga tampak bergantian berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya Shinra angkat bicara. "Bagaimana malammu? Kau tahu, Shizuo itu sangat berbahaya untuk orang sepertimu!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah shizuo.

"Eh? Benarkah? Semalam aku tidur seranjang dengannya?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"_WHAT_?" baik Shinra maupun Kadota menatap Izaya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau dan Shi-shizuo? Wo-woah! Itu benar-banar keajaiban! Kau tahu, nyawaku pernah hampir terbang saat aku mencoba mengambil bantal yang ada di ranjangnya!"

"Hei! kau mengambilnya dan ingin membuangnya keluar jendela, tentu saja aku marah!"

"Dan aku pernah duduk di ranjangnya dan dia hampir saja melemparku keluar jendela!"

"Itu karena kau menumpahkan kopi pada spreiku! Hentikan percakapan konyol ini! Aku hanya membantunya untuk menyesuaikan diri!"

Shinra menatap Izaya dengan bingung. Matanya memicing tajam saat menyadari sosok itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Shinra menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Izaya dengan lekat. "Heee? Kenapa kau bersemu merah?" tanyanya tak percaya sembari tertawa kecil sementara Kadota hanya mampu menghela napas maklum.

"Oi! _Flea_! Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-ah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan. Bisa kita kembali ke kamar?" Shizuo mengangguk dan melambaikkan tangan singkat pada Shinra dan Kadota.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Izaya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Dia menatap ke arah Shizuo yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan lekat. "Shizu-_chan_? Kenapa kau tak pernah tersenyum?" tanyanya sembari mendekat ke arah Shizuo dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai tepat di sebelah ranjang Shizuo.

"Aku tidak suka dan tidak mau menyukainya." Shizuo menjawab pertanyaan Izaya tanpa menatap Izaya sedikit pun. Dia menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya sembari menghela napas lelah.

"Kau akan cepat tua Shizu-_chan_~" Izaya mencoba mengganggu Shizuo. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Shizuo. "Atau kau mempunyai masalah yang membuatmu sulit untuk tersenyum?"

Mata Shizuo membulat.

"Apa kau takut jika hal tersebut kembali membayangimu? Apa kau masih merasa bersalah. Atau mungkin ka—"

'BUGH'

Izaya membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat tiba-tiba Shizuo menariknya dan membanting Izaya ke ranjangnya. Izaya menatap Shizuo yang sedang berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan Shizuo berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Shizu-_chan_?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa orang baru sepertimu mulai mencampuri urusanku. Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? KAU HANYA ORANG BARU! Jangan-pernah-mengatakan-hal-seperti-tadi." Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya dan berbisik di telinga Izaya. "Atau kau akan menderita."

Izaya membulatkan matanya saat Shizuo menempelkan bibirnya tepat di pinggir bibir Izaya. Izaya tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara saat itu. Karena suara Shizuo begitu berat dan serak. "Kau mengerti itu, Izaya-_kun_?" Izaya hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Shizuo. Namun Shizuo memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Jangan coba-coba untuk memberontak."

Izaya menatap datar langit-langit kamar mereka. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai tipis. "_I got you_, Shizu-_chan_~" batinnya sembari menyeringai.

BERSAMBUNG….

Terima kasih bagi yang telah mengikuti fanfic ini.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tubuh ini masih kecil dan tak pernah bisa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang pasti. Kedua tangan mungil ini seharusnya membuat sesuatu dengan bentuk yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Seharusnya kedua tangan ini bermain dengan pasir pantai yang putih dan berkilau saat diterpa cahaya bulan. Seharusnya hati ini masih polos tak ternoda. Namun, semua itu hanyalah hayalan semata. Semua itu hilang dari pandanganku. Lenyap dari kedua retina mataku saat tubuh kecilku tak lagi bertindak sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan.

Semua senyum hangat dan afeksi itu tinggallah ucapan semata. Senyuman empat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terbingkai figura berwarna putih itu hanyalah lukisan semata. Semuanya lenyap tergenang cairan merah pekat yang mengucur deras. Tergenang dan menutupi senyuman itu. Melenyapkan semua goresan pena yang membentuk kata keluarga yang utuh. Bukan niat untuk melukai. Bukan niat untuk menghancurkan kebersamaan ini.

Hanya saja … pikiran dan hati ini tak pernah kuat melihat sosok itu selalu terluka. Kau selalu merusak senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Menorehkan luka baru yang tak terlihat mata. Membuatnya kembali menatapku dengan senyuman yang kembali membuat hatiku sakit. Senyuman kesedihan itu. Kedua netra ini sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengalami hal itu berkali-kali bak roda yang terus berputar. Sudah cukup kau melukainya … dan membuatnya menderita.

Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya. Meskipun aku mengatakan hal itu … kau tak pernah peduli dan selalu menyingkirkanku dari hadapanmu. Kau tak menyukainya dan kau menyiksanya. Jiwa yang lelah sudah tak mampu berpikir secara jernih lagi. Pikiranku sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang jahat dan dendam. Kini … biarkan kami hidup bahagia tanpa belenggumu. Keluarkan kami dari penjara hidupmu. Biarkan aku yang menjaganya.

Kuberikan kado terindah dalam hidupmu.

Lukisan merah indah yang melekat dalam jiwamu.

Biarkan aku yang menanggung semua kesalahan ini.

Biarkan kain penutup mata ini terikat erat di kepalaku.

Tolong … biarkan aku seperti ini.

_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, TYPO(S), FREAK, OOC, and MANY MORE**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blinker**_

_**Third page**_

.

.

Keheningan melanda ruangan yang berbau manis tersebut. Menyisakan deru napas dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Tatapan mata yang tajam itu kini melembut seiring digerakannya kedua tangannya untuk tak lagi menindih sosok yang ada di bawahnya. Bangkit dari tempat tidur itu sembari merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Langkah kecil dan pelan tercipta di kedua kaki jenjang itu. Membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan sosok berambut hitam tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti. Tubuh itu tersandar pada pintu yang sedang tertutup. Kedua mata yang tertutup rapat seakan-akan tak berniat untuk kembali melihat keadaan yang tercipta sekarang. Putus asa seakan-akan menguasai organ tubuh berwarna kemerah-merahaan yang tersembunyi di balik perutnya. Tubuh itu bergetar seperti menahan perasaan yang membuncah. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah berbeda dari keadaan yang ada.

Sosok bermata madu itu membuka lebar kedua matanya dan menatap sosok yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Dia tersenyum … sangat tipis. "Jangan. Aku tidak mau melukai lagi," ucapnya sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu lirih untuk cukup didengar oleh sosok berambut hitam tersebut.

Izaya bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk sangat dalam. "Ternyata … memang dia," batinnya sembari tersenyum miris.

Izaya segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari pendingin kecil dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam _freezer _yang ada. Entah apakah kegiatan itu dapat mendinginkan kepalanya atau malah sebaliknya. Selang beberapa saat, Izaya menarik kepalanya dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dan membukanya dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari menatap ke arah sebuah figura putih yang berisikan sebuah foto dengan empat sosok yang sedang tersenyum. Foto yang terasa begitu hangat saat dipandang.

.

.

.

Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku taman yang ada di belakang asramanya. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan. Seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras. Helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Dia menatap ke arah langit dan melihat begitu banyak kepingan tata surya yang berkilau. Bintang. Entah mengapa benda itu begitu cantik jika dipandang dengan seksama. Terlihat kecil, namun memiliki cahaya yang tiada habisnya.

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi seperti bintang. Memiliki cahaya sendiri dan terus bersinar dengan cerah. Kautahu … aku berhutang banyak padamu_."

'TES'

Shizuo menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh membuang-buang air matanya seperti ini. Bukankah dia pernah merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Dia harus bertahan dengan kehidupan yang begitu luas. Dia hanya perlu melihat, mendengar dan merasakan. Melihat semua kejadian yang ada di hadapannya dengan kedua matanya. Mendengar semua ucapan yang ditujukan untuknya. Merasakan semua perasaan yang orang lain berikan kepadanya.

"Aku merindukannya."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Suasana pagi yang menyelimuti kesegaran yang ada tampak begitu lembut. Stratus yang seakan-akan menyentuh permukaan bumi seakan-akan ikut menghiasi pagi yang begitu indah ini. Kesejukan yang diciptakan oleh seribu tetesan embun tampak membuat zamin di sekitarnya menjadi begitu lembab. Makhluk Tuhan begitu bervariasi. Semuanya melengkapi bumi yang begitu fana ini. Menghiasi setiap detik yang ada dengan gerakan-gerakan aktif mereka.

Deklinasi masih tetap menunjukkan arah utara seperti biasanya. Menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Namun kejadian sebaliknya tampak memayungi ruangan yang sedang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup aneh.

"Aku hanya mengantar teman sekamarmu yang semalam menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku. Apa kalian berkel-aw!" pria dengan rambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata itu tampak memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya pada sosok bermata madu yang sedang menatapanya dengan malas.

"Minggir, aku mau berangkat kerja."

Keempat orang yang ada di sana tampak terdiam dan memandang sosok bermata madu tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini _weekdays_ dan sekolah dimulai beberapa menit lagi," ucap seorang pria yang memakai ikat kepala sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia sendiri bingung dengan sikap teman lamanya ini. "Shizuo, cepatlah. Kita bisa telat."

Shizuo hanya mampu mengangguk dan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

"Dasar bodoh~"

Shizuo berbalik dan menatap Izaya dengan lekat. "Apa kau bilang? Dasa kutu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Shizu-_chan_~"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Dan?

.

.

.

"Ini hari pertama di bulan ini kalian sekolah dan kalian telat! Lihat berapa lama kalian telat untuk masuk kelas!"

Lalu?

Ketiga sosok tak bersalah itu hanya memandang kesal ke arah dua orang yang telah menyebabkan ini semua. Karena omongan tadi pagi … Izaya dan Shizuo berakhir dengan adu mulut yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Izaya. Sepertinya hal itu lebih baik daripada mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Izaya tersenyum tipis.

Berdiri di tengah lapangan sepertinya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk untuk menyambut hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah besar ini. Izaya sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Dia lebih tertarik dengan pria bermata madu yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan tampang kesalnya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat melihat tampang itu darimu Shizu-_chan_~ hehehe." Izaya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Shizuo sembari berpindah tempat—mengantisipasi duluan.

"Cih! Kau membuat suasana semakin panas, sialan! Kau mau berkelahi lagi! Silahkan!" Shizuo tampak menurunkan tangannya dari pelipisnya—sebelumnya dia sedang hormat sembari menghadap bendera Jepang.

"He-hei! Hentikan!"

"Minggir Shinra! Aku ingin menyobek mulut besarnya itu! Mulut itu yang selalu menngeluarkan kata-kata tak senonoh!" Shizuo menyingkirkan Shinra dari pandangannya dan hendak menarik Izaya sebelum …

'DOR'

'PRANG'

… sebuah peluru yang bukan merupakan peluru palsu menembus kaca yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Tuhan, ampuni dosaku," ucap Dotachin sembari terus hormat menghadap bendera Jepang. Mukanya menyiratkan ketenangan yang sangat dibuat-buat. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya … Dotachin sedang berteriak ketakutan akibat peluru tersebut. Walker sendiri hanya mampu terdiam di tempat.

Lalu?

Mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing sembari hormat dengan tegaknya.

"Bergerak lagi dan peluru ini tidak segan-segan menembus kalian. Satu berbuat salah … lima yang akan mati," ucap seorang guru wanita berambut hitam panjang yang Indah, Namie-_san_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Bakenamie. _Bakemono_ Namie. _Monster_ Namie. Hanya segelintir murid yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut di belakang guru wanita yang terkenal berdarah dingin tersebut. "Masih mau bertaruh denganku?"

"TIdak!" jawab mereka serentak tak terkecuali Izaya dan Shizuo. "Yang bergerak akan tidur di luar!" teriak Shinra menambahi. Hal tersebut kembali membuat mereka hanya mematung di tempat.

Dua jam.

Empat jam.

Sampai pelajaran terkahir telah selesai … yang merupakan akhir mereka untuk tak lagi berada di tengah lapangan tersebut. Terhuyung kembali menuju kamar masing-masing. Dimana Dotachin harus bersenang hati menyeret Shinra yang sudah tak mampu untuk berjalan. Entah apa dia pantas memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang dokter jika begitu saja dia sudah tak mampu berjalan. Cukup malang nasib Walker yang harus berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya—karena dia memang tidur sendiri saja.

Lebih malang lagi nasib Izaya yang harus melihat seorang pria yang sedang terlihat seperti mengesot di belakangnya.

"Ini semua karena aku tidak minum susu pagi ini," batin Shizuo sembari mencoba bangkit dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia mendelik kesal ke arah Izaya yang sedang menahan tawanya.

'GREP'

"Aaa!" Izaya terkejut saat seseorang memegang sebelah kakinya. Dia menatap Shizuo yang sedang tertawa dengan sinis. "Hahaha lucu sekali, bodoh!" ucap Izaya sembari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Shizuo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Izaya dari belakang.

Tanpa berniat untuk membersihkan diri, Shizuo merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran satu orang tersebut. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan tidak enak. Membiarkan ranjang empuk itu memanjakan punggungnya yang seakan-akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Shizu-_chan_, mau mak-eh?" Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan lekat. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Shizuo sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Izaya menghela napas lelah sembari mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Dia sedang tertidur. Saat ini keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk saat ini."

[Apa kau memperhatikan ada tingkah aneh yang diperlihatkannya atau mungkin dia terlihat sedang banyak pikiran, tertekan mungkin?]

"Masalah yang ada masih terlalu kecil untuk memancing emosinya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi~"

[Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuserahkan padamu.]

Izaya menutup ponselnya dan kembali menatap Shizuo. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Shizuo. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tak ingin membuatmu melupakan masa lalu kelammu. Semoga kau mampu bertahan~"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shinra menatap Dotachin dengan lekat sembari memainkan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau memperhatikan Izaya, kan? Dia sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Sekan-akan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi … aku lupa pernah bertemu dimana dengannya," ucap Shinra sembari menghela napas lelah.

Dotachin melepas kain yang menutupi rambutnya dengan perlahan dan balik menatap Shinra. "Kau berpikir yang sama denganku, huh? Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku merasa bahwa keberadaannya di sekitar kita seakan-akan tak terasa seperti sosok yang baru. Melainkan sosok yang sudah lama bersama kita." Dotachin menguap lebar sembari bersandar pada pintu lemari pendingin. Dia memijat lehernya yang tampak sangat lelah setelah seharian menatap bendera.

"Apa Shizuo merasakan hal yang sama seperti kita? Tapi … yang masih membuatku bingung adalah kejadian semalam. Saat Shizuo menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar. Kau memperhatikan sorot matanya. Mata itu sama dengan mata yang pertama kali memandangku. Kosong dan dingin. Seakan-akan dia kembali menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan menutup diri. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Shizuo dan Izaya, ya?" Shinra memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia meletakkan piring kotornya dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Shinra tampak terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa Shizuo akan kembali?"

"Jaga ucapanmu. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi sosok yang sekarang. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin semalam dia hanya sedang kelelahan." Dotachin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang kecil miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar itu dalam diam.

"_Apa kau tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik? Dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu, sialan!_"

"_Aku … tak butuh teman._"

"_Apa katamu, hah?_"

"_Aku tak tahu apa itu teman._"

Dotachin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, "Jangan sampai terulang," batinnya sembari mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

_Pagi itu suasana masih sangat dingin. Hujan semalaman membuat udara terasa begitu dingin dan seakan-akan membekukan napas. Rintik-rintik hujan masih setia menghiasi udara yang tak terlihat mata. Deru mesin mobil terdengar begitu nyaring melintasi sebuah gerbang besar yang terpampang jelas di pinggir jalan raya tersebut. Sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria keluar dari mobil mewah itu._

_Mata yang terlihat begitu sendu dan kosong itu menatap ke arah bangunan besar yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi seperti bintang. Memiliki cahaya sendiri dan terus bersinar dengan cerah. Kautahu … aku berhutang banyak padamu."_

_Dia menatap mobil yang membawa sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan tajam. Mata itu begitu gelap dipenuhi oleh amarah dan dendam. "_Fake smile_," ucapnya sembari menarik koper yang ada di tangan kanannya. Membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Kaki itu terus melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi._

"_Hahaha kita akan mencari teman yang banyak. Oke, Kadota?"_

_Dia menggenggam gagang pintu itu dengan kuat. "Teman, huh? Kurasa aku tak membutuhkannya." Sosok itu membuka ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar yang berada di dekat pintu masuk tersebut. "Aku ingin peta gedung ini," ucapnya sembari menatap gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut hitam pendek yang ada di hadapannya dengan datar. "Terima kasih."_

_Gadis tersebut hanya mengangguk kaku sembari tersenyum tipis._

_Sosok itu menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan dan membuka peta yang baru saja diterimanya. Dia kembali menggulung peta tersebut saat sudah mengetahui letak ruangan yang akan dikunjunginya. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ketukan kecil diberikannya pada pintu tersebut. Dia kemudian membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Selamat pagi. Maaf mangganggu."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menunggu Anda … Shizuo-_san_."_

Shizuo membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Izaya sedang tertidur pulas. Shizuo tampak menarik napasnya dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya. "Aku kembali membenci sekolah ini," ucapnya sembari menatap datar pada foto yang ada di layar ponselnya. "Kau tak pernah membiarkanku melupakan masa lalu itu, huh? Seharusnya aku tak melihat matamu saat aku membunuhmu. Kesalahan kecil yang bodoh," Shizuo menyeringai tipis sembari terus memandangi foto yang ada di layar ponselnya tersebut.

Apakah Shizuo kembali?

**BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
